


Genius

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: GENIUS clint barton, Gen, Intelliget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Genius

Clint is a genius.  
Just a different one than Tony or Bruce.  
Clint has a lot of knowledge about physics and maths.  
He is also a code breaker.  
He used to solve puzzles in the circus.  
All of this makes him a top notch sniper.  
He is also the one who taught Natasha hacking.  
Nat had always been good with computers.   
But Clint made her more refined.  
He wants to see Tony's surprised expression when he finds out.  
Right now he is contended to play dumb.


End file.
